Naruko Umbra
by vampknight364
Summary: For Raw666 Elemental star challenge. Naruko is run out of the village on her fifth birthdaY by three chunin. In the forest she is saved by the last survivors of the Umbra clan.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my entry for raw666 Elemental star challenge.

Chapter One

A little girl no older than five with blonde hair was running as if the Kyuubi herself was after her. Her green-bluish eyes were wide with fear as she continued to run through the forest.

Her orange shirt was covered in dirt and had various tears. The black shorts she wore were also torn. Blood seeped through both articles of clothing.

Behind her were three men, all three were chunins. A look of malice engulfed their eyes, they felt complete blood lust for what they were about to do.

"Run all you want demon!"

"We'll find you!"

The girl increased her speed as much as she could, but she had been running for hours already. The ninja's have been playing a game of cat and mouse with her sense they found her practicing walking up a tree with chakra.

As the girl continued to run forward one of the Chunin threw a kunai at her as she neared an opening in the forest, just as she entered the clearing she saw a woman with long black hair and glasses and a girl her age with short black hair playing in front of a cabin.

The kunai quickly ended the moment when it pierced her shoulder causing her to fall forward and scream in pain. The woman and the little girl looked in her direction before running to her.

"Are you ok?" Asked the little black haired girl as she kneeled by the injured girl's side, the older woman beside her. She looked at the kunai lodged into the girls shoulder, then looked at the three chunin heading right for her and the other girl.

"Mama!" the little girl screamed in fright. The older woman the girl's mother quickly scooped both the girls into her arms and dashed to the front of the cabin.

"Stop!" shouted one of the chunin as he neared. "You have the demon in your arms!"

The woman looked at the little blonde girl in her arms, her light purple eyes meeting wide and innocent blue ones.

"No all I see is a little girl being attacked by a bunch of wannabe ninja," said the woman as she placed both girls onto the ground. "Now get off of my property!"

The woman suddenly disappeared before appearing in front of the chunin that spoke just moments ago. She grabbed his head with both of her hands before snapping his neck. She swung his body around in a wide arc, tossing it at his buddies.

Just as she let go she grabbed two kunai's from his weapon pouch, throwing them as the body flew at the last two chunins, keeping them hidden until they lodged themselves into the unsuspecting chunins heads.

"How boring," muttered the lady to herself as she walked back to her daughter and the injured girl, picking both of them up. "Why don't we all go inside and get the wound fixed up for you?"

"Okay," mumbled the little girl as she snuggled into the woman's arms. "My name is Naruko, Uzumaki Naruko. Tanks for saving my life."

"Nice to meet you Naruko-chan," smiled the lady as she set the children down. "My name is Bayonetta Umbra and this is my little girl-"

"Higure Umbra!" Exclaimed the little girl. "Nice ta meet cha!"

'_Nice?' _thought Naruko as she let Bayonetta clean her wound. _'Yeah for once my birthday was nice."_


	2. Chapter 2

**When reading this chapter some words will be misspelled, not because I don't know how to write, BUT BECAUSE NARUKO AND HIGURE ARE FIVE! FIVE GOT IT!!!**

Chapter Two- Fun with the Umbra clan

"So Naruko-chan, any reason why those wannabe chunins were chasing you?" Asked Bayonetta as she finished wrapping Naruko's wound.

"Um well," Naruko started hesitantly. Looking up at Bayonetta she saw that the woman held concern in her light purple eyes. "They always do that on my birthday, but it wasn't as bad this time! There wasn't a mob!"

"Birday!" Exclaimed Higure as she jumped out of her seat. Her dark purple eyes wide. "How could they do something so mean?"

(**AGAIN! HIGURE AND NARUKO ARE FIVE YEARS OLD!!! I AM NOT MAKING A SPELLING MISTAKE!!!!!) **

Bayonetta inspected Naruko and her physique. Her hair was matted and a little dirty, her clothes had patches on them, and she looked severely malnourished. How could anyone allow a child to suffer like this? And then run her out of a village on her birthday!

"Well then if today's your birthday…" Trailed on Bayonetta as she picked Naruko up and gave her a hug. "Why not spend it with us?"

Naruko's eyes widened as looked up at Bayonetta, "Weally?"

"Yeah! We can make a cake and everything!" Shouted Higure excitedly.

Naruko was speechless; for once she had other people who wanted to spend time with her other than the Hokage. People who not only helped and protected her, but people who even showed her kindness.

"Yes really," smile Bayonetta as she set Naruko back down. "But first! You need a change of clothes. Higure why don't you take Naruko-chan and give her some of your clothes."

"Kay!"

Higure grabbed Naruko's hand and dragged her to a near by room. Bayonetta laughed at the sight before going into the kitchen.

**With Higure and Naruko …**

"Wait right here," said Higure as she left Naruko in the room and into a small walk-in closet.

"Kay," replied Naruko as she took inventory of the room.

The room had a platform that was 7-feet high. There was a ladder connecting to it, so people could climb up. From what Naruko could tell there was a bed and two side table with built in drawers. What caught Naruko's attention the most was the odd drawings she saw tapped on most of the walls.

"Ne, Higure-chan?" Called out Naruko as she walked closer to one of the drawings. "What's this?"

"What's what?" Asked Higure as she walked out of the closet with a black shirt and shorts, similar to her own.

"This drawing here," answered Naruko as she pointed at the odd item. "What is it?"

"Oh!" Exclaimed Higure as she looked at the drawing. "Mama told me about those, so I drew them. She said that before our clan was detroyed there were these weapons the members of our clan used called guns."

"Guns?"

"Guns were weapons that could fire these metal tings called bullets, so they could be fired from a distance, and there were all kinds too!" Explained Higure as she gave Naruko the change of clothes.

"But one time Mama used this one pair of guns she owns called um… shot guns! Tats the word, she said their names were the Onyx Roses and she fought a group of people with, wike in a han to hand fight!"

"Wow! How she do it?" Asked Naruko excitedly as she changed out of her clothes and into her new ones.

"She used them just like swords!" Answered Higure as she tried to imitate the moves her mother did. "And the best part is she started teaching me how to fight like that and she said she's gonna make me my own shotguns too!"

"That's so cool!" Exclaimed Naruko, but she couldn't help but feel a little down. "Your lucky you have a Mommy."

Higure looked at Naruko strangely. "Don't you have a Mommy?"

"No," sniffled Naruko. "I don't have a Mommy or a Daddy."

Higure looked at Naruko before her eyes widened as she comprehended what Naruko had told her. No Mommy or Daddy? How was that possible? Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Why don't you make my Mama your Mommy then?" Wondered Higure. "I bet she say would say yes."

"But she's your mommy," whimpered Naruko.

"So? It's only me an' my Mama and having someone to play with would be fun!"

**By the door to the room…**

Bayonetta had gotten out some pots and pans and a few ingredients for her and the kids to use to make dinner and a cake in the kitchen. Sense that was done she decided to see if the kids were almost done.

She was definitely not expecting her daughter to offer Naruko to live with them, but why not. She couldn't let a child go back to a place where she is treated horribly without someone to protect her and take care of her.

"_And Higure has been lonely lately,"_ thought Bayonetta as she walked into the room. _"Besides what harm could another child do?"___**(EAT YOU OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME! No lie you all should know Naruto has a HUGE appetite.)**

"Naruko-chan, Higure-chan are you two ready to make dinner?" Asked Bayonetta, startling both girls.

"Mama!" Gasped Higure as she tried to get her heart to stop beating so fast, Naruko doing the same thing. "Don' do that!"

"Sorry," laughed Bayonetta as she grabbed one hand from each girl. "I have everything ready in the kitchen, so we can get started on cooking Naruko dinner and a cake."

Bayonetta led the girls into the kitchen and helped them up on a couple of chairs so they could reach the utensils. Both girls were excited to do some cooking.

"Naruko-chan since it's your birthday," started Bayonetta. "You pick what we'll cook fir dinner."

"Umm… well I don't know what to make," admitted Naruko shyly. "I usually go to a ramen stand for dinner every night."

"Well then why don't we make some curry," suggested Bayonetta. "I think you'll like it a lot."

Once it was decided that they were going to make curry for Naruko's birthday dinner, Bayonetta went step by step with the girls on what they needed to do. Showing them how to measure the spices and how to chop the meat, potatoes, and vegetables.

"Now we need to add it to the pot and let it boil," instructed Bayonetta as she turned up the stoves heat and placed the lid on top, leaving only a little space for the steam to come out.

"Why don't we play a game while the food is cooking?" Questioned Bayonetta as she led the girls out of the kitchen. The room was the same one that Naruko was in earlier, but upon further inspection Naruko saw various odd weapons similar to the ones she saw in drawn in Higure's room, along with a dark-purple samurai sword, a whip with a snake head on the top, and a pair of claws and ice skates in a case.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Naruko as she ran to the case that held the weapons. "These are so cool!"

"I'm glad you like them," chuckled Bayonetta as she walked next to Naruko. "These were given to me by an old friend. They're very well made and are incredibly power-"

Bayonetta was cut off as two ninjas wearing black pants, a sleeveless black shirt, and chest armor and an old man dressed in red and white robes jumped through the window. Higure and Bayonetta stood still, while Naruko let out an excited squeal.

"Neko-chan! Hebi-chan! Jiji!" Shouted Naruko happily as she ran to the old man and gave him a hug. "What are you doin' here?"

"You know these people Naruko-chan?" Asked Bayonetta as she eyed her intruders, moving Higure behind her.

"Hai!" Answered Naruko happily as she went to give the ninja with a cat mask a hug, followed by the one with a snake mask. "Can they stay for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Questioned the Old Man. "You killed three of my ninjas and your cooking dinner for Naruko-chan?"

"Yes," answered Bayonetta once she saw that they weren't going to attack her. "After all it's her birthday isn't it? And those so called ninjas of yours were trying to kill little Naruko."

"Ah… I see," muttered the Hokage. "Well then if it's alright with you Snake, Cat, and I would love to stay for dinner."

"Very well then, but the food won't be done for another 20 minutes," replied Bayonetta as she gestured for her new guests to sit down. "Why don't you tell where you guys are from."

The Hokage and his two ninjas sat on the couch and Bayonetta sat down on the recliner with Higure and Naruko sitting to her left and right respectively. The ninjas noticed the interaction between the three and couldn't help but smile mentally.

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage of Konoha," started Sarutobi. "These are my two of my best ninja Anko Miritashi and Yugao Uzuki." **(I will refer to him as Sarutobi and Hokage, I'm not used to calling him Hiruzen)**

Anko and Yugao removed their face masks so that Bayonetta and Higure could see their faces, Naruko had already seen them without it before.

"Konoha, eh?" Smirked Bayonetta as she patted Naruko on the head, piecing the clues she had received together and realizing that her old friend left a legacy behind." The Hokage is interested in a particular little girl, three of your ninjas chased said girl out of the village to kill her, and her birthday just so happens to be on the same day the Kyuubi was defeated. Something tells me she is a special little one."

"Yes," said Sarutobi as he saw Anko and Yugao tense.

"Well then, I am Bayonetta Umbra and this is my daughter Higure," Replied Bayonetta as she sent a small smile at the three Konoha ninjas.

"UMBRA!?" Exclaimed Sarutobi his eyes wide. "But I thought they were all wiped out when Whirlpool was destroyed!"

"Tsk, tsk, now how can you think that after all my old friend Kushina Umbra survived and went to your village," drawled Bayonetta as she glanced at Naruko then looked Sarutobi in the eyes.

"I see," mumbled Sarutobi as he caught on to Bayonetta's meaning. "Anko, Yugao, why don't you take the girls outside to play."

"Sure! This while talk was getting boring anyway!" Replied a loud Anko, catching on with what the Hokage wanted. "Come on runts lets go outside before we die of boredom."

Naruko jumped out of her seat excited to play with Anko and Yugao, while Higure seemed a little scared to move.

"Higure-chan," said Bayonetta as she saw that her child didn't want to move. "Why don't you go outside while me and the Hokage talk."

Higure didn't budge, so Bayonetta did the only thing she could. She got up and walked to the case that held her weapons. Instead of opening the case with _**her**_ weapons she placed her hand on the wall behind it and focused chakra into it.

A few seconds later the wall slowly opened, revealing two weapons similar to the one in her case. They were the same size, 13 and ½ inches length wise, and 3 inches thick. One of the weapons was all black, except for a criss-cross the started 2 centimeters away from the end and ended with a slight curve towards the trigger. In front of the trigger was a curve a metal for protection.

Connected to the handle and trigger was two barrels, one on top of the other, the one on the bottom was closed and half of if was covered in a dark grey layer that curved around it. The top barrel was opened at the end and had a tip the protruded from it, aligned with what resembled a backwards trigger that was on the top of the handle. Etched into the side of the barrel was a crescent moon.

The second one had the same design, only it was white and red instead of black and dark grey and had a sun etched into the top barrel.

**(Yeah this was my first time describing a shot gun without saying the word shotgun. The ninjas have no idea what it is, besides NARUKO!)**

Grabbing the guns and a harness with two holders, Bayonetta knelt in front of he daughter and held up the weapons.

"Now then these were supposed to be given to you on your next birthday," explained Bayonetta as she sat Higure up. "But because you've come far in your lessons I'd decided to give them to you during our training session tomorrow. Seeing as your only five I've sealed away most of it's abilities, meaning you can only use them as hand to hand combat weapons."

Higure still a little shocked and excited nodded quickly before she put on the harness and slipped each gun into a holder that was on her back, making sure that the handles were pointed away from each other. The two sawn-shotguns covered most of her back.

"Now why don't you go outside and show Naruko-chan you fighting style," instructed Bayonetta as she nudged Higure into the direction Naruko, Anko, and Yugao were.

"Okay Mummy!" Agreed Higure as she ran to Naruko.

The two children and the two adults went outside, the Konoha natives going outside a little curious as to how the weapons worked. As soon as the door shut Sarutobi and Bayonetta grew serious.

"Tell me Umbra-san how is it that you survived the destruction of Whirlpool?" Asked Sarutobi as Bayonetta returned to her seat. "I know we found Kushina-chan injured in one of the near by forests, but that doesn't explain how you survived."

"Kushina always was a fighter," muttered Bayonetta a smile making its way onto her face. "When Whirlpool was being attacked many of us knew that the village wouldn't survive, so in an act of desperation the council put me, my daughter, and my friends Jeanne, Luka, and Rodin into a small ship and sent us away from the battle. They did the same with many others, but I'm not sure where they are."

"I see," replied the Hokage stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Am I to assume Kushina was part of your clan as well?"

"Yes," replied Bayonetta sadly. "She is the daughter of an Umbra and an Uzumaki. Naruko-chan is her daughter isn't she?"

"She is," muttered Sarutobi, lowering his head. "How many survivors are there?"

"It's hard to say," sighed Bayonetta. "For the most part Rodin and Luka have been searching for anyone from Whirlpool, while Jeanne has been doing some free lance work to get word out about us, so that people will be able to find us."

"Has there been any consideration in joining a new village?"

"It's been brought up a few times," admitted Bayonetta. "But we've yet to decide whether that would be a good idea or not. Any village we join will want to arrange a marriage for my daughter and they will want the knowledge of how we make our weapons."

"What if I were able to guarantee that your daughter will not be forced into an arrange marriage? As well as keeping the council from trying to gain the knowledge of your weapons?"

"Than you'd have yourself a deal."

**Outside during the Conversation….**

"Hurry Higure-chan! I wanna see how you fight with those things!" Yelled Naruko happily as she ran outside.

"Hai, Hai!"

The two kids ran around the house where there were various types of training equipment. Practice dummies, targets, weights, and a sparing area. It was obvious that it was used frequently.

"So kid what's this so called fighting style you use?" Asked Anko as she stared at the strange weapons on Higure's back.

"Anko has a point, I don't think I've ever seen weapons like those before," added Yugao as she admired the craftsmanship of Higure's new weapons.

"Well Mama said that these were called shotguns and that I could call these whatever I wanted," explained Higure. "The style I use them for is called Black Claw."

"Black Claw?" Repeated Yugao in a questioning voice.

"Uh huh! Watch!" Shouted Higure as she walked closer to one of the training posts.

As soon as she was five feet away from the post she took off in a sprint, she then leaped at the post. She pulled out her guns mid-leap and held them out to her sides. When she was right in front of the post she did four consecutive slashes with the shotguns.

Nothing seemed to have happened, but a few moments later a small boom echoed throughout the yard. Where Higure struck the wood exploded outwards and created four gashes in the post.

"Nice," whistled Anko. "How did you do that?'

"Mama taught me!" Answered Higure as she ran back to the group. "She said that by putting a little chaka into my weapons that I could hurt my enemies more!"

"Cool!" Shouted Naruko as she ran up to Higure. "Can I see one of your guns?"

"Alright," agreed Higure as she handed Naruko her white and red shotgun. "But be careful."

Naruko nodded quickly before carefully holding the gun. She inspected it closely, marveling at the workmanship, next to her Anko and Yugao were doing the same thing.

'_It's built solidly_,' noted Yugao. _'It's definitely a powerful weapon. If that Umbra joined the village these would definitely be an advantage in a fight." _

Sadly those thoughts weren't shared by Anko.

"So tell me kid," started Anko. "Is you mom single?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- A new home

"Anko!" Shouted Yugao as she slapped her friend upside the head. "What kind of question is that to ask a kid!"

"A good one!" Replied Anko with a smirk as she dodged a punch aimed at her head. "Come on! Even you have to admit she was hot!"

"That's not the point! You shouldn't be asking a child that!"

Naruko and Higure watched as the two ninja's messed around. Both found it funny and began to laugh so hard their faces were slowly turning an interesting shade of blue. Anko and Yugao heard their laughter and silently made their way to the two kids.

"Laughing at us are ya!" shouted Anko as she started tickling Higure, Yugao doing the same to Naruko. "Well who's laughing now!"

The two small girls laughed loudly as they were tickled, both trying to get away from the tickling hands that held their waists. The two anbu soon took pity on the girls and released from the tickle attack.

"Ara Ara, what's this?"

The laughing group turned around to see Bayonetta and the Third looking at them. Their eyes shining with amusement, it wasn't everyday that you see two anbu acting so carefree. Bayonetta was especially happy; it was only her daughter and her most of the year with the few occasional visits from Jeanne, Luka, and Rodin. Higure ran out of Anko's hands and ran to her mother, hugging her around her legs.

"Mummy!" She shouted excitedly. "Guess what Hebi-chan asked!"

Bayonetta looked down at her daughter fondly as she replied. "Oh I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"She asked if you were 'ingle!"

Anko looked mildly embarrassed when both the Hokage and Bayonetta looked up at her. Yugao, who watched as the scene play out, began to laugh so hard she fell down on her back. Anko growled at her friend before throwing several sebons at her friend…. That hit their target with deadly accuracy.

"Argh!" Exclaimed Yugao as she shot up into the air. "God Damnit! Anko!"

Anko merely laughed at her friend's misfortune, Naruko and Higure joining her. Their laughter soon stopped once they saw Yugao pull out the sebon needles and draw her sword.

"Think that was funny do you?" Screeched Yugao as she charged at the trio. "Who's laughing now!"

Anko, Naruko, and Higure instead of answering ran as fast as they could in different directions. Yugao knowing how slippery Anko and Naruko could be instead went after Higure, sadly Higure ran to someone who wasn't to be trifled with… her mom. As such she immediately stopped herself as she stared down the barrel of one of her (Bayonetta's) guns.

"Um…I'm just gonna go the other way," mumbled Yugao walking away slowly from the barrel. Once she was faraway enough she broke into a sprint. Bayonetta feeling playful began to chase after her, while doing a few warning shots near Yugao's feet. **(Face Fact Bayonetta is a scary Bi*** when she wants to be and lets face it even if she didn't kill Yugao she'd scar her for life... and not just in the mental sense.)**

Anko and Naruko who were watching from their hiding places burst out laughing at her misfortune. Even the Hokage couldn't help but laugh at his subordinate's bad luck.

"Quit laughing!" Said unlucky person shouted. As she was about to shout something else Higure beat her to it. "Mummy! Big Kitty form!"

All of the Konoha residents looked at her like she was crazy... well the adults thought she was being silly. However before they could question what she was talking about Bayonetta sped up and pounced like a cat, after landing on all four's she jumped up and was surrounded by black chakra. As it dissapated a lean panther with gold armor plating around its shoulders was in her place.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted Yugao as she stared at the panther. "I was just messing around! I wasn't gonna hurt her!"

The panther just grinned and moved, in this form Bayonetta was 10 times faster then she usually was. Which meant Yugao didn't stand a chance as panther-Bayonetta tackled her down to the ground... face first.

"Hehe!" Laughed Higure as she ran to her mother and hugged her around her neck. "That was fun mommy!"

Panther-Bayonetta purred happily and nuzzled her daughter. She proceeded to get off of Yugao and trotted over to Naruko who was giggling as well. She nuzzled her head against Naruko's stomach as well before she was surrounded by black chakra and transformed back into her human form.

"Well that was certainly fun," commented Bayonetta.

"H-How...What... D-did-" Sarutobi couldn't come up with a coherent sentance.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Asked Bayonetta playfully.

"How did you do that! Kushina was an amazing swordswoman, but she never did that before!"

"She wouldn't," remarked Bayonetta. "But then again she probably didn't want your stupind council trying to "breed" her and her children."

"I-I see..." muttered Hiruzen. "Then does that mean you won't join the village unless I garantee your and you clansmen's safety?"

"We will join, but we won't actually become apart of your village until I deem the girls safe enough or until we recieve word on how many whirlpool refugee's will be joining us."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey people sorry for the wait! In all honesty I thought I lost the chapter and it took me a while to find the flashdrive that had it. So without further ado Chapter four

* * *

Chapter Four- Training Days

Sarutobi and his ninja's looked at Bayonetta with wide eyes before Anko was able to say anything again. She herself could not believe that Bayonetta would actually join their village; she had her own experiences of the villager's unjustified hatred herself.

"You… You're going to join the village?"

"I might, but if and only when I believe the girls can take care of themselves will we join the village completely, there will also be a few terms that will need to be followed. Until then the girls and I will remain here to finish their training."

Naruko and Higure had no idea what was going on, they were only kids after all. But one thing they did understand was that it was a very important conversation. The two looked at each other before Naruko spoke, gaining the attention of all the adults in the room.

"Does that mean that I'm gonna live here now?" She asked meekly as she grabbed Higure's hand. "Does tat mean I gets to live with Higure and Bayonetta?"

Her azure eyes were wide and full of hope. Hope that she would get to stay with Higure, her first friend, and Bayonetta someone, besides Anko, Yuugao, the Hokage, and the Ramen stand owners, who also cared about her well-being.

Sarutobi looked her in the eyes and realized that this was something that would be good for her. She would be safe and she would finally have the family she always wanted. Yes, a family that she deserved. Sarutobi had tried hard to make sure Naruko would be able to have a good life, but with the civilian council, his so-called advisors, and the Uchiha… well it was nearly impossible for him to do anything else but make sure she was safe.

"I suppose so," answered the Hokage with a huge smile plastered on his face. _'Yes this is what she needs,' _He thought as Naruko and Higure began to squeal happily and bounce up and down.

"But," Added Bayonetta stopping the girl's celebration short. "If you're gonna live here you're going to have to call me mom or mama."

Naruko looked at her with wide eyes before nodding happily. She ran to Bayonetta and gave her the biggest bear hug she could muster around her legs. Tears were running down her face as well, in her short life she had seen many children with their mothers and for so long she wished for nothing more than a mother of her own.

The Konoha residents each had a smile on their face, happy for the little girl that touched their hearts. They all wanted to take her in, but the council either forbade it in the case of the Hokage and a few of the clan heads that knew of the girl's parentage. Moreover, in the case of Yuugao and Anko they would give the anbu mission after mission so that it would be impossible for them to care for a child.

"Now come on we have a birthday dinner to eat!" Exclaimed Bayonetta happily, as she directed everyone to the kitchen table.

-Time skip-

"Ah that was yummy!" Moaned Naruko happily after eating almost all of the curry. "It was almost as good as ichkaru's ramen!"

"Nuh Uh!" Exclaimed Higure, waving her arms in the air. "Mama's cooking is the best!"

All the adults laughed at the children's antics. It was nice not having to worry about certain duties for a little while. Peace was such a fragile thing, but moments like this reminded them that peace is attainable in the little things.

"Now why don't you two go play in Higure's room while us grown-ups clean up." Suggested Bayonetta as she began to clear the table. "Higure can show you how to design a weapon for Rodin to make you."

"Kay!" Replied the girls in unison as they got up and ran to the room.

"Design weapons?" Questioned Yugao as she helped put the dishes in the sink. "Why would 5-year old know how to do that?"

"That would be Rodin's fault," chuckled Bayonetta as she put the last of the dishes in the sink. "See he's a weapon smith, so as Higure grew up she was always looking at the weapons he made. That got her excited because she wanted to have "Cool Wepon's like her Mama!"

"Ah… So does that mean she designed those two Uhhh Guns?" Asked Anko with a hint of uncertainty, remembering the two odd looking weapons the little girl was holding earlier.

"Yes she did!" Bayonetta replied happily. "She's such a little genius! I believe her next weapon designs are gonna be a set of gauntlets/bracers or maybe even some tonfa!"

The group couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's enthusiasm. She appeared to be truly proud that her daughter was a fighter/ninja in training.

"So does that mean that this Rodin fellow will also be joining us in Konoha?"

"Sarutobi-san, to be honest I'm a bit hesitant to join the village," replied Bayonetta turning serious suddenly. "Even if you agree to our terms there is no guarantee the council will follow them completely or agree to them at all!"

"Bayonetta-san…" Started Sarutobi a look of understanding appearing on his face. "If I could guarantee your children's safety would you join the village? Or at the very least allow the girls to become Ninja's of the village?"

"Hmm… I will allow the girls to go to the village…after I've finished training them." Replied Bayonetta. "But we will remain here for residence IF the girls do become ninja's."

Sarutobi mulled the idea through his head for a bit. If he followed this course of action the village will gain support from a fairly powerful group, not only that but they would be free from the council's influence. If he didn't then Naruko would leave the village forever… not that it wouldn't be in her best interest to do so, but the council would never allow that.

"Very well," agreed the aged Hokage. "I will wait for whatever decision you and you clan make."

"Thank you lord Hokage," Bayonetta replied with a bow.

-With Naruko and Higure-

"Higure-chan," started Naruko as she set the pencil she was using down. "What do you think?"

Naruko lifted up the paper she was drawing on to let Higure see what she has created. On the paper was a pair of swords that crossed over each other, forming an x. It was a little messy but was still fairly well drawn. The blades were red-orange, with a fox running along the base of the sword. The guards were shaped like a six-pointed star; they were a deep black in color. The handle was a light shade of black, while the wrapping around them was a crimson red. The pommel of the sword was a rich gold.

"Those are awesome!" Shouted Higure as she took in all of the swords details. "This is really amazing! What do you think of mine!"

Higure held up her drawing, it was a dark silver gauntlet. It was curvy along the along the edges, with black markings unning along the sides. Its length suggested that it was to protect the users' hands from the knuckle of to the elbow. At the top of the gauntlet near where the wrist would be was an opening, it was hardly noticeable but it was still there.

"Sugoi!" Exclaimed Naruko really impressed by the details Higure had put into the drawing. As she inspected it further she saw there were sentences written along the paper. "Ne, Higure-chan what are these words and hole for?"

"Those are the' spec's for my weapon," explained Higure as she grabbed the paper from Naruko. "They're so I know what I want my weapon to be used for. The hole is an opening for a launcher!"

"What cha' mean? What's a launcher?"

"A launcher throws things Naruko," laughed Higure. "There lots of weapons and all kinds of things they can be used for, so when makin' a weapon you need to know how you wanna use it."

"Sugoi!" Yelled Naruko as she looked at Higure in amazement. "You're super smart Higure-chan!"

"Aw don't sell yourself short little one," came Bayonetta's voice. This caused the two girls' to jump up and turn around to face Bayonetta and the other adults. "Your plenty smart. Now it's time for you two to go to bed."

"Aww!" Whined both children.

"Ah! None of that now," lightly scolded Bayonetta as she picked up both girls. "We have a training day tomorrow so you two need all the rest you can get."

"But Mama… wahhhh…. We're not tired," mumbled Naruko through a yawn.

Higure just nodded sleepily.

"Uh huh," laughed Bayonetta as she put both girls down in the same bed. The three Konoha ninja's watched the scene with amusement. As soon as the children were all tucked in all four adults left the room silently, but not before Bayonetta grabbed the kids' drawings.

-Downstairs-

"Should I expect visits from you three?" Asked Bayonetta as she walked them to the door. "Something tells me you won't be leaving little Naru-chan all alone."

All three of the Konoha natives sighed in unison; they all knew what would most likely happen. Either A) the council will bury them with work, B) the council will assign them long term missions (the anbu), or C) follow them to Bayonetta's to take both Higure and Naruko away to steal the clan's secrets.

"As much as we would like to visit Naruko weekly, I don't see that happening," sighed the old Hokage. "No doubt the council will be watching my every move once they learn that Naruko is no longer in the village."

"And we'll probably be sent on more suicide missions," muttered Anko angrily. "Or long term ones to keep us out of the village and away from Naruko."

"But most likely the more arrogant of the council will attempt to use us to find Naruko as well," whispered Yugao sadly.

"I see," mumbled Bayonetta. "But you will try?"

"Of course!" Shouted Anko, a wide grin appearing on her face. "I can't let the little brat think she's gonna get outta learning poisons and hidden weapons from me!"

"And I promised that I would teach her some kenjutsu with my boyfriend Hayate," Added Yugao as a contemplative look made it's way onto her face.

"And she has expressed learning some things from me as well," finished the old Sarutobi with a small smile.

Bayonetta didn't know what to say, here were these people who despite not knowing whether or not she and her family would be joining them would still gladly teach Naruko all that she needs to be great.

"Very well then," agreed Bayonetta. "But when you do visit please refrain from sneaking up on us while we're training, I'll be teaching them to attack first and ask questions later."


	5. Note! Please Read!

I'd like to appologize in advance that this is not a chapter

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks**


End file.
